Out Of Place
by OrchidDreamer
Summary: What would happen if your a witch stuck in Camelot and Uther knew? Well Iz is about to find out.Slight Doctor Who crossover
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! No copyright infringement intended.  
**

"So where are we this time?" Isabella asked while leaving the TARDIS.

"Well that's a surprise, who would want to ruin a good surprise? Not me that's for sure!" The Doctor said with a grin.

The Doctor followed Iz, while taking some of her bags with him, going unnoticed by Iz of course.

"What's with all the bags, are we staying somewhere else this time?" Iz questioned

"No, I'm not staying but you are. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but you can't come with me. Not this time. Something's happening something big and its too dangerous for you and I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you so here we are and these are for you, obviously, " He replied quickly avoiding eye contact at all times.

"What you're…you're leaving me here? But you can't I mean what am I supposed to do here anyway…I wont let you leave me" Iz protested

"I'm sorry but listen in this bag," pointing to the bag, "there is a letter, give it to the King, he will understand and don't worry you have met him before"

" No! No! No! You are not leaving me here and that's final" Iz said as she tried to hold back tears.

" I'm sorry but I have to. You will be fine…I know you will…come on it wont be for long anyway," Behind him the TARDIS started to make a strange noise, "I'm sorry but I have to go now…come on it will be fine and I'll be back before you know it…trust me"

" I do trust you but I don't understand"

" I know and I will explain but not now…now I have to go…be safe Isabella," The Doctor said looking straight into her eyes, "Promise me you will stay safe and not to use your powers so much around here…promise me"

" I promise…I guess this is goodbye….for now" Iz said smiling slightly, but the Doctor knew better he knew she was just trying to be strong, he knew that he was hurting her so much at the moment, but he had no choice he couldn't let her die knowing it was his fault and that he could've done something about it. So he was doing something, so it wasn't the best idea but it was the best he could come up with at such short notice. What else was he to do he would not let her die, not at his hands at least.

" Yeah…but I will come back for you…and until then I'm just a phone call away ok," with that said the Doctor kissed Iz's forehead and walked back into the TARDIS, leaving Iz alone in a place she has yet to remember. He felt remorse for what he had done but he knew that she would be ok, so that helped with the loss and pain of being alone again but this time it was his own doing and he couldn't change his decision, not now, but he would be back.

Iz stood watching the TARDIS disappear leaving her behind in a new world, though the Doctor had said she had been here before, it wasn't as comforting as he may have hoped. Once the TARDIS had disappeared she picked up her bags, turned around, took a breath and made her way towards a huge, beautiful castle, where she believed the King would be.

As she walked she couldn't help but notice how many people were looking at her, giving her strange looks: some of pity, some of hate and some were frightened of her. She couldn't help but laugh at that one because they really should be scared of her. They had no idea how powerful a witch she was, not that she would ever use her powers to harm an innocent person that was just not her. After walking for a few minutes she finally got fed up of the stares and walked up to a girl who looked around her age, with dark hair, fairly dark skin and was quite pretty if Iz was being honest.

"Excuse me but do you mind telling me why people keep staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" Iz asked

"No its your clothes, they're a bit strange aren't they?" Her clothes Iz thought, she looked down and she was wearing knee length heeled boots, with a denim skirt and a pink camisole top and thought nothing strange about it, until she looked around and realised she didn't exactly blend into the crowd, though that was nothing new to Iz. She had never really fit in anywhere anyway, except maybe just with the Doctor. Iz smiled at the girl.

" Oops, but…erm…could you tell me where we are I'm not exactly sure"

"Yeah, this is Camelot"

" Camelot! As in THE Camelot?" Iz asked shocked, no wonder the Doctor had said she had been her before.

" Yes..Why?"

" No reason," Iz replied while quickly gaining her composure again, " Erm…I'm Isabella but most people call me Iz" she said nervously.

" Nice to meet you Iz…I'm Guinevere but most people call me Gwen" Gwen smiled back at Iz

" Nice to meet you Gwen, so do you mind telling who the King at the moment?"

" King Uther…why?"

" No reason in particular…you wouldn't know for any reason how I could possibly talk to him do you?" Iz asked

" No, I really couldn't," Gwen, said laughing "Although dressed like that I'm sure the guards will take you to him thinking you're a witch or something" Iz smiled

" Great lets go"

To Iz's surprise Gwen was right, the guards grabbed hold of her as soon as they laid their eyes on her and took her straight to the King. Iz could only hope that Uther remembered her or even the Doctor. As the guards explained the situation to Uther, Iz placed her bags on the long wooden table as instructed, Uther had not seen her properly so of course he didn't know it was her, Iz having her back to him didn't exactly help either.

" You girl turn around and face your King," Uther said in a stern voice. With that Iz took a deep breath and slowly turned around, as she did she could see and feel the recognition in Uther's eyes.

"Isabella?"

"Yeah Uther its me," Iz said smiling

"Oh my god…what are you doing here?" he questioned while giving her a quick hug, the rest of the room shocked and confused by their Kings sudden change in attitude.

"Erm I don't actually know…but the Doctor sent me here I guess…erm he gave me something to give to you actually…hold on a minute," Iz said as she started looking through her bag. " Here," she said while handing the letter over.

She stood and watched Uther read the letter carefully, once finished he handed the letter back to her and smiled.

"Well that explains things then, so now moving on to more important matters where will you be staying during your time here in Camelot?" he asked gently

" Oh well I don't actually know" Iz replied

"You don't know? Well that is no problem you will stay here in the castle. End of discussion." He said noticing how Iz was about to protest to the idea.

" Thank you Uther" Iz smiled as she let the guards show her to her new room within the castle. Although it was a strange situation for her, she was somewhat pleased with the outcome. But somewhere inside of her she knew there was a danger lurking, she had an instinct for such things; she would just have to keep an eye out.

**So what do you think? Please review and let me know if I should continue. Thanks!**


	2. Banquets

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! No copyright infringement intended. **

A few days had passes since Iz's arrival in Camelot and not much had changed. Morgana, the Kings ward and herself had formed somewhat of a friendship thanks to Gwen; Iz also became friends with Merlin himself, again thanks to Gwen. But Arthur, the Kings son was a different matter entirely; he didn't trust Iz, not even paid any attention to her really. He seemed convinced that she was up to no good, mainly because Uther was nicer to her, a mere stranger, than he had ever been to him, his son. Though Iz knew that these feelings would soon pass, but not soon enough for Iz's liking.

The feeling of uncertainty and danger had still not left Iz, for she would still feel danger, especially at night and with the upcoming banquet Iz had a bad feeling about the situation. She had made up her mind that she had to go even though she hated such occasions, she was never one for being the centre of attention but the banquet was in her honour. Uther had decided that since a dear friend of his had returned to Camelot, that it was a time of celebration, little did he know that danger that was around the corner. As Iz lay on her bed thinking about the situation she was in, the situation the Doctor had left her in, she heard a knock at the door, she groaned at went to answer it.

" Yes?" She questioned

" The King would like to speak to you." the servant said

" Oh well thank you," she said whilst smiling sweetly, "And where exactly might I find Uther?" she asked

"He will be in his quarters," he answered as if it was obvious

" And where might they be? You know what never mind, do you think you could show me the way I still haven't figured this castle out yet"

"Yes of course, follow me"

Iz smiled at the man and followed him towards Uthers' quarters. On the way she saw Gwen struggling with some sheets for Morgana's room and ran to help her, as Morgana's room was en route to Uther, Iz knew that for certain.

When she walked into Uther's room, she noticed that Arthur was also there.

"Hello Uther" Iz said

"Hello Isabella - " Uther started but was quickly cut off by Iz

"Its Iz Uther, how many times must I remind you," she said in a playful tone. Arthur sat shocked at what she had just said.

" Yes, yes I know but I prefer Isabella. Now as I was saying tonight is the banquet in your honour and I was just checking to make sure that you will be happy to come on your own and actually turn up or do I have to send Arthur to drag you down kicking and screaming" he said half joking.

"Well kicking and screaming would be a good way to go, you know how much I like to cause a scene but I think that I am fully capable of coming on my own. Besides I'm pretty sure Arthur wouldn't be too pleased if he had to come and get me"

"That's an understatement," Arthur whispered

"Arthur! I heard that, you will not say such things to our guest and a friend of mine. Apologize" Uther reprimanded

" Father you cannot expect me to apologize to that girl. Besides how can you call her a dear friend she's the same age as me, how can you have known her long enough for her to be trusted so easily. You want to know what I think. I think that she is a witch and has cast some sort of spell on you," Arthur stated. Iz couldn't help but start laughing what Arthur had said, though she already knew what he was thinking beforehand.

"What is so funny" Arthur demanded. But Iz couldn't reply instead she just pointed her finger at Arthur.

"Me? Father can you believe this?"

"That is enough Arthur. She has not cast a spell upon me, I am perfectly alright, and you are right that I have not known her for a long time but she saved my life and save Camelot many years ago" Uther explained. Iz stared shocked at Uther.

"Wait. Years ago but how?" Arthur questioned clearly confused.

" Well I suppose I should explain that Uther. You see it all begins with a man, his name is the Doctor…" With that Iz explained everything. She explained who the Doctor was; she explained how she met the Doctor and some of the amazing things he showed her. She then explained how she came to Camelot not that long ago, but a long time ago from now, how she and the Doctor helped Uther using Iz's magic to rid Camelot of the sorcerers that were alien, of how she saved Uther life using her own magic against many others, making sure no harm ever came to him. She then explained, how she came back to Camelot. "And now here we are." She said as she finished her story.

"Well," Arthur cleared his through uncomfortably. "That explains a lot. Well erm I would just like to say sorry then, for being as Merlin would say a Pratt. I had no idea really, I just assumed since my father was never really that kind to anyone but royalty that you had enchanted him or something. You haven't have you?" Iz laughed.

" No of course not. I hardly ever use my magic anyway especially not in Camelot but Uther was in danger and couldn't just stand by when I could do something, even if it was with magic. Also, I'm really not that bothered by it anyway so there was no need to apologize, I knew you meant no harm really." Arthur smiled slightly.

"Well now that is sorted you may both leave" Uther said. With that Arthur and Iz both left Uther to his work. As Iz made her way back to her room she couldn't help but think that maybe things were finally starting to change with Arthur, though she couldn't know for certain, even with her gifts.

That night was her banquet, and as promised she and Morgana walked into the great hall with no fuss, both of them looking amazing. Iz was wearing an elegant yet simple dress she borrowed of Morgana, as all of her dresses would cause suspicion among the people and Uther didn't need that.

Iz spent most of the evening with Morgana or dancing with Merlin and some other men that had asked for a dance. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened by the time everyone had finished eating and started dancing again, maybe I was just being silly Iz thought as she remembered the feelings she was having. Just then a cloud of smoke appeared in the middle of the room and Iz knew she had thought wrong and was right from the beginning as usual. A woman appeared, seething with anger, Iz could feel it and was blinded by the rage as she collapsed on the ground. She could hear Arthur trying to wake her up, while the woman was yelling at Uther, what she said Iz had no idea but she knew she had to help, with all of her energy she was able to open her eyes, the first thing she saw was Arthur's face above hers relived that she was ok.

Iz stood on her feet and turned to face the women, still holding on to Arthur for support. When she faced the women, she realised that she knew her: she had meet her while on her travels with the Doctor but the last time they had meet she was kind not full of rage as she was now and Iz had no idea what happened to her.

"Oh my god" she whispered

"What? What is it Iz? Are you ok?" Arthur asked, panicked

" No, I'm fine, it's just that I've met her before with the Doctor. I wonder what happened to her. What's going on?" Iz questioned

"She has threatened to kill everyone in the room until my father gives her some sort of stone that can heal but of course he knows nothing of such a stone"

"But I do" Iz said as she reached for the stone around her neck, as she touched the stone it started to glow and the woman's head snapped in Iz's direction, with an evil smirk on her lips.

"Give it to me!" She demanded

"No," Iz replied, "You will never have this"

" Stupid mortal child, do you not realise that I will kill you if you do not give it to me. You and everyone else in this room"

" Mortal? I'm no mere mortal and trust me if anyone will be killed it will be you" Iz replied with such strength that the woman was taken a back by her courage.

" Such words for such a little thing, but I don't think you know who you are dealing with. I am Aliah, the great sorceress of the worlds. Do not think you have the ability to defeat me because you don't" As she said this she sent waves of fire around the room. From the corner of her eye Iz saw Merlin step forward to do something but Gaius held him back. Aliah started to cackle as she saw the fear in everyone's eyes especially that of Uther. However, her smile faded quickly as she turned and saw Iz's eyes, they had changed colour from her normal brown to a deep gold, realization hit Aliah as she turned to escape but Iz lifted her arm and Aliah froze in place unable to move, the fire stopped and disappeared.

"I told you that if anyone was going to die tonight it would be you." Iz said as she flicked her wrist and Aliah was destroyed, nothing left but a pile of ashes. As her eyes started turning back to brown Iz made them all forget what they had seen all but Uther and Arthur for they already knew what she was.

Everyone murmured confused as to what had happened, while Arthur stared at Iz shocked. Iz turned and smiled at the prince before she walked towards his father to explain that everyone has forgotten what just happened, so there was no need for explanations. Unknown to Iz however, one other person remembered: Merlin.

**What do you think? Please Review.**


	3. Girls and Boys

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! No copyright infringement intended.**

While doing his chores in the morning, Merlin's mind kept drifting back to the previous evening. What he had seen Iz do, it wasn't possible, though to be honest it could be he thought, but the strangest thing was how no one remembered, not Gaius, not even Gwen. Merlin couldn't help but think that maybe Iz had something to do with that fact, but how to prove it? And on top of that did Uther know? Merlin did not know the answers to these questions, but the questions kept running laps around his mind, as he tried to figure it out. He thought long and hard until he came up with the answer, it was simple enough, he just had to ask Iz about what happened, surely she would tell him the truth and if she didn't he would go to Arthur or Uther about it.

Iz woke up to another beautiful day in Camelot, with absolutely nothing to do, what fun, she thought. But first she had to talk to Arthur; she didn't get the chance to explain what happened during the banquet as she had spent the rest of the evening with Uther, explaining things to him. So, she eventually got out of bed, dressed in her normal clothes, well normal for Iz at least and went next door to Arthur's room.

"Hey Arthur, I need to talk to you about last night," she said while walking into his room, without knocking.

"Yeah so do I," Merlin replied instead as Arthur was no where to be seen

"Oh Merlin, hi, erm what did you want to know?" Iz asked, unsure as to whether she wanted the answer to that particular question.

"I want to know what happened last night,"

" Well you know the usual, boring old banquet, you didn't miss anything exciting, you know if you left early or anything," Iz replied hoping it would be enough, apparently it wasn't

"No I was there, I mean, well I saw something, something to do with you and well no-one else seems to remember,"

"Oh well maybe you're wrong about what you remembered, it can happen you know," Iz replied with a smirk

"No, I'm not wrong, I know that for certain, why wont you tell me the truth? Do you not trust me or something?" Merlin said worried

"No, its not that Merlin," Iz took a breath to steady herself, she had no choice she had to tell him, though to be honest she wasn't surprised that he had remembered, he was Merlin, the most powerful sorcerer of all time, "The thing is I'm a witch, and what you saw did actually happen but I cast a spell so that no one else remembers, no one else but Uther and Arthur – "

"Wait," Merlin interrupted "Uther and Arthur know and you're still alive?"

" Well yeah, Uther always knew but I wont explain basically I saved his life and he made an oath, and Arthur, well Arthur just found out yesterday and took it fairly well, but I have a feeling that it was just because Uther trusts me, and to be honest I don't think you should tell Arthur about your powers just yet,"

"What? My powers? I don't have any powers!" Merlin stuttered

"Don't worry I know all about you, and no I wont tell anyone, so there is no point in you lying to me," Iz said with a reassuring smile. Merlin just nodded, and let out a breath he was unaware he was holding.

"So what are you doing?" Iz asked

"Well I'm cleaning Arthurs chambers," Merlin replied, like it wasn't already obvious.

"Huh, well seeing as I am so bored, do you want some help?"

"Well I'm not sure if Arthur would be happy about that – "

"Who cares about Arthur," Iz interrupted

"Well then sure, why not? I could do with the company," Merlin replied, beaming.

So, for the rest of the morning, Merlin and Iz spent their time, cleaning Arthurs chambers while laughing at the princes expense, and getting to know one another a bit better, even when there was silence, it was a comfortable silence, not an awkward one.

Between, the both of them they had finished Merlin's chores by the early afternoon. As a result they decided to go see how Arthur was doing at training.

"You know he's doing that wrong," Iz said to Merlin. Merlin stopped dead in his tracks and grabbed Iz's arm.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not. He is doing that wrong, do you reckon I should tell him, I think I should tell him,"

"No, I don't think you should, it would be a very bad idea, a very very bad idea" Merlin replied, knowing his masters temper, but it was too late Iz was already walking towards Arthur and his knights.

"You realise you are doing that wrong," Iz stated with a smirk. Arthur looked at her, then started to laugh, Iz frowned.

"Is that so? And how do you come to that conclusion? You're a girl,"

"I'm a girl! Really? I had no idea! Thank you Arthur for being so observant," Iz replied sarcastically "And I do know a thing or two about fighting and trust me you're doing that wrong, it's a bad idea, not the best move you should use, actually you should never use that move, unless you want to lose or die I suppose,"

"You don't know anything, I am the crowned prince of Camelot and have been training since birth, and I think I know more than some girl,"

"Well then you wouldn't want to put your money where you mouth is would you?" Iz asked

"What you're not serious?"

"Completely," Iz replied, taking the prince off guard.

"Fine, go get some armour then, so that I can beat you,"

"I don't need armour, just give me a sword, so I can beat you, I hear Morgana has beaten you before, well now it will be two girls, poor prince, that's gonna damage your reputation,"

"Shut up, and that never happened."

With that, the two of them started fighting. Merlin stood on the sidelines worried, but not for Iz, for Arthur, he knew she would win and he would have to deal with angry Arthur, which was not Merlin's favourite Arthur. As he put all of his attention back to the fight, he could tell he was right. In a split second, Arthur was down, and he was shocked to say the least.

"Told you it was a bad move," Iz smirked

"How did you?" Arthur said flabbergasted "You didn't use, you know what did you?" he hissed

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing, you just got beat fair and square by a girl, so how does it feel?"

"Shut up! I let you win,"

"Whatever, we both know that's not true. You're just a loser Arthur Pendragon," Iz brought her lips to Arthur's ears and whispered "See girls are just as good as guys, actually were better," Then Iz ran off past Merlin, leaving a shocked and confused Arthur in her tracks.

Arthur stood in the same position, for a few moments after Iz had left, replaying the fight in his mind, and if he was honest he had never seen anyone fight like she did. She was amazing. Soon, Merlin, who nudged him in the ribs, hard, pulled him out of his trance. The prince turned to his servant and asked the question, which had been bugging him since Iz arrived in Camelot.

"What do you make of Iz?"

"I have no idea. She is different to any other girl I have ever met," Merlin replied

"Yes, that is true. I just keep getting this strange feeling about her,"

"Good or bad?" Merlin questioned

"Good. Always good," replied Arthur. Merlin just smiled, nodding his head.

**So, what do you think? Review please!**


	4. Fights and Visions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.**

As the days passed in Camelot, the buzz surrounding Iz's strange arrival had passed, and everyone had fallen into a comfortable routine. Iz would sort out her chambers, as she was adamant not to get a servant much to Uther's dismay, before going to help Merlin with Arthurs, for some reason that boy could not keep his room tidy for even a few hours, it was something that baffled everyone within the castle.

Today, it would seem would be no exception to that. As she walked into Arthur's room, she saw Merlin struggling as usual with the sheets.

"Hey, want some help?" Iz asked while trying to hold in her laughter at the sight before her.

"Like you'll listen to my answer, so you might as well help,"

"Well I would listen, if you were right any of the time, which you usually aren't so…you know," She shrugged

"Nice, thanks so much,"

"You're welcome," Iz said, putting a smile on Merlin's face.

While, helping Merlin with Arthurs bed, Iz couldn't help herself as she grabbed one of Arthurs pillow and hit Merlin over the head with it.

"Hey!" Merlin said

"Well your head was just asking for it," Iz replied with a smirk

"Is that so, well I guess then you were just asking for this," With that a war was started.

Merlin and Iz chased each other around Arthur's room, completely ruining all of Merlin's hard work, not to mention Arthur's pillows.

Arthur, who had just come back from training with his knights, was hoping that Merlin was done with his room, as he could do with rest by himself for a while. As he neared his room, Arthur could hear laughter coming from inside. He frowned, and opened the door to the sight of his room completely covered in feathers and Merlin and Iz still chasing and hitting each other.

"What is going on in here?" Arthur demanded.

Suddenly, both figures froze in place and turned slowly towards the door, only to find a fuming Arthur. They then turned back to each other, smiling; they were both thinking the same thing. Both at once they pounced on the unsuspecting prince.

"Hey! Stop that," the prince demanded

"Come on Arthur, loosen up a little," Iz said while passing him a pillow "Or are you gonna get beat by a girl, _again. _That would make a total of twice in two days," Iz said smirking

"Oh you are so on,"

With that the war continued, eventually Morgana and Gwen hearing the commotion joined in. They all continued fighting until all of Arthur's pillows were completely destroyed. By mid-afternoon, they had all stopped, and were sitting on the floor of Arthur's chambers laughing.

Arthur was the first to sober up; he took a breath and glanced around his room, then frowned. After, what seemed to be an immeasurable amount of silence, Arthur looked at Merlin.

"Merlin, clean up this mess would you, seeing as you started this fight which ruined my room," Arthur said. Iz shot a look at Arthur, and held her arm up for Merlin.

"Help me up would you?" Merlin looked at Iz, held her arm while he helped her up.

"Come on lets get to work," Iz said smiling at Merlin. By this time Arthur, Gwen and Morgana were also standing.

"Wait, Iz you don't have to help him you know,"

"I know but I want to, he wasn't the only one throwing pillows around, we all were," She said while glaring at each of them individually "And technically, I was the one who started it not Merlin. Come on Merlin,"

With that, Merlin and Iz started to tidy up Arthur's room. Within a few seconds, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana started to help.

"Thanks," Iz said

"Well you were right, we did all make this mess, we should all help to clean it up," Morgana replied smiling.

Meanwhile, in Uther's room, a knight ran into the room, panic plastered across his face.

"Sire, the village was just attacked by some beast," He said breathless

"What! Where is this beast it must be destroyed," Uther replied

"Yes well, you see it has kind of just disappeared," The knight said fearful of the kings response

"Disappeared? You mean like magic?" The king questioned

"I don't know sire," replied the knight

"Well if it was magic, this beast will be back, and Arthur will have to destroy it. Go get my son," Uther demanded

"Yes sire," the knight replied, bowing slightly as he left the king in his chambers

Back in Arthur's room, the four friends were laughing while praising their work. Arthur's room looked spotless, cleaner than the first time Merlin and Iz cleaned it. The laughter ceased as a knock was heard from the door.

"Come in," Arthur said

"Sire, your father has requested your presence," the knight said. Arthur nodded.

"Very well, thank you," Arthur replied. As Arthur left his room to see his father, Iz was pulled into a strange vision.

"Father, you wished to see me," Arthur said

"Yes, the village has been attacked by some beast, it has left us for now but the next time it comes I want you and your men to destroy it,"

"Of course, I'll have them ready by morning,"

"Good, you may go now,"

As Iz returned to her normal state, she was met with faces of worry from her friends, all of which let out a breath once they saw she was okay.

"Iz are you alright? You kind of spaced out there," asked a concerned Gwen. Iz smiled slightly.

"I'm fine, thanks. But I have to go,"

"Where?" asked Arthur walking towards the group

"Somewhere else," Iz replied, "I gotta go," With that Iz ran from Arthur's room, and straight down to Uther's.

"Uther," Iz said, "You cannot let Arthur fight that beast,"

"How do you know about the beast?"

"My powers. Please Uther you cannot allow him to fight,"

"Why not? He must fight to protect this kingdom,"

"Because if Arthur fights he will die," Iz said trying to hold herself together

"Then he dies," Uther yells "The laws of Camelot are just. Arthur will fight to destroy the beast,"

"How can you send him to his death like that. You are his father," Iz demanded

"I am also King,"

"So?" Iz asked, "All I see is a murderer, because you are practically killing your son yourself by allowing him to fight. The beast is magical and it cannot be killed without magic, let me fight it, I can use my magic to rid Camelot of this beast," Iz pleaded

"You will do no such thing, magic or no magic, it will be destroyed and Arthur will be the one to do so. You will not use magic in my kingdom unless I allow it," Iz glared at the king

"Well then it looks like the Pendragon rule will end with you Uther as Arthur will never become king," Iz stated

"Is that a threat?"

"No it's a promise," Iz replied, "If Arthur fights tomorrow, he will die and you will be left without an heir." She left Uther speechless as she turned swiftly on her heels and left his room.

**Review please!!!**


	5. Plans and Victories

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update its just that I had loads of really important exmas, but dont worry they're finished now. WOOHOO!! So I will probably be updating more regularly from now on. Thanks and enjoy chapter 5!  
**

As talking to Uther had made no difference Iz decided that maybe talking to Arthur would be different. As she reached his room, she placed her hand on the door handle and was once again pulled into a vision. This one was more vivid than the last; she saw everything clearly, the beast, Arthur and his death. As she was pulled back into reality, she found her vision became blurry as her eyes filled with tears; she blinked the tears away and opened the door. She found Arthur standing by his bed, when the door opened he turned around and looked at Iz, he saw she still had tears in her eyes worry began to fill him. Before she could comprehend what she was doing, Iz ran towards Arthur and hugged him.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked with nothing but concern in his voice. Iz couldn't reply, instead she just shook her head against Arthurs shoulder.

"Come on it'll be ok," Arthur, said soothingly, while holding her gently. Iz once again just shook her head.

"No, it wont," she murmured, her words muffled against the fabric of Arthurs clothes.

"Why? What's wrong tell me," Arthur asked

"Don't fight tomorrow,"

"What?" Arthur asked confused

"Tomorrow. The beast. Don't fight. Please," Iz begged tightening her grip on the prince

"How do you know about that?"

"It doesn't matter how I know Arthur, just please don't fight,"

"I can't not fight Iz," Arthur whispered

"But you'll die," Iz protested. Arthur froze.

"Then I die,"

"That's what Uther said," she whispered "please Arthur don't, don't make me live through that again," Confusion swept across the princes features and leaked into his voice

"Again?"

"I've seen it, your death I mean. Twice. Don't make me see it again. Please," Iz said looking straight into Arthur's eyes. Arthur didn't know what to say, he had to fight but he didn't want to hurt Iz either.

"I'm sorry, - " Arthur started

"Yeah me to," Iz interrupted lifting up a hand silencing the prince, "Its okay I get it," she took a deep breath, "Well it was nice meeting you I guess," She said smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes. Arthur knew he was hurting her, but he had to do what was expected of him. He placing one hand on her waist and the other on her neck, and then he kissed her and was surprised to find Iz kissing back.

"Yeah you too," Arthur said when they broke apart.

Iz turned swiftly on her heels, she had to find Merlin maybe he could help. She had tried to do things Uther's way without magic, but it didn't work, so now she was going to do things her way.

As she entered Gaius' chambers, her eyes immediately fell upon Merlin and Gaius huddled around a book, whispering about something.

"Merlin, I need your help with something," Iz said

"Erm, what is it?" Merlin asked confused

"Its about the beast, do you know what it is and how to destroy it?" she questioned

"Why do you ask?" Gaius asked

"Well, its magical, cannot be killed without the use of it and Arthur is going to fight it tomorrow, and will not survive so I need to know what it is and how Merlin could destroy it,"

"Merlin? What are you talking about child?"

"Gaius its ok, she knows and she wont tell anyone because she has powers too. So why is it you cannot destroy it, I saw what you did before, what's so different this time?"

"The difference is that this is a beast created from different magic to mine and thus cannot be destroyed by my magic, but I can help you to destroy it,"

"Ah well, we found that the beast is a Griffin,"

"A Griffin, are you sure, it didn't look like one, though I've never seen one before today, let me see a picture," Gaius passed Iz the book.

"Yeah, that's what I saw in my vision,"

"Vision?" Gaius asked

"Yeah, one of my powers," Iz said shrugging, "Its not a Griffin," Iz stated

"What you just –" Merlin started

"I know what I said," Iz snapped, "But I was wrong, I had – "

"Let me guess another vision," Merlin said

"Yeah I did, got a problem?"

"Nope," Merlin said popping the 'p'

"Its not a griffin, its worse, it's the shadow,"

"It's a shadow, are you telling me a shadow is going to kill Arthur," Merlin said mockingly. Iz shot him a look.

"Not _a_ shadow, _the_ shadow. It's very powerful, it has the ability to change forms but usually sticks to one, in this case a griffin," Iz explained, "the problem is that even once we've killed it, which is very difficult to do, it wont be over. The shadows are creatures that aren't born, they are created and controlled, and someone is controlling it,"

The look on Merlin and Gaius' faces showed that they were not pleased with what they were hearing.

"So, how do we destroy it?" Gaius asked

"It's difficult but it can be done. Merlin, there should be a spell in that book of yours. Find it," Iz demanded. Merlin quickly flicked through the pages of his book until he found the spell they were looking for. A look of pure fear painted his face.

"Erm… this spell is way too powerful for me, I wont be able to do it," Merlin said sadly

"No problem, I can help there," to which both men looked confused, " I can't cast the spell but I can help if I give you some of my power you will be stronger, and we'll also need a potion just in case,"

"Huh?" Merlin said

"A potion, you know?"

"No not that, giving me your powers,"

"Oh that, don't worry about it, now lets get to work,"

With that the three of them got to work, Merlin trying to cast the spell without help and failing while Gaius and Iz worked on the potion.

"What is going on here!" a voice bellowed. All three figures froze, turned slowly towards the voice. In the doorway stood a fuming Arthur, Iz took a breath smiled and replied, "Nothing, obviously,"

"Oh really, then what's all this," Arthur said walking towards the bottles filled with the potion, giving Merlin the chance to hide the book.

"Oh its medicine for some people, I'm helping Gaius make it," Iz replied. Arthur shot Gaius a look.

"Is this true?"

"Yes sire it is," Gaius replied

"Yup well know you know, buh bye now," Iz said waving, trying to usher Arthur out

"No, I'm not leaving, for some reason I'm not entirely convinced. Gaius tell me why is Iz helping you when Merlin is here?"

"Oh that's because I wanted to help and Merlin was just getting in the way," Iz quickly replied

"Well, if it really is medicine than you wouldn't mind if I had some right?" Arthur asked whilst reaching for the vials.

"NO!" Iz screamed. Arthur froze and smirked.

"And why not?"

"Because, it for a specific illness and if you don't have that illness then you will die if you drink it," Iz quickly lied

"Seriously? Iz I could have done better than that," Merlin said while trying to hide his laughter

"Shut up Merlin,"

"Well then what is it really?" Iz took a breath, looked at Arthur pleading for him to understand.

"It's a potion, to kill the beast that attacked today. Now, I know what Uther said but we it just can't be killed without magic and besides we can just pretend you actually killed it, it'll look like it too and I can make up some story about how the future isn't set in stone and can change, he'll totally believe it and that way no-one has to die,"

Arthur just stood there, as if trying to make sense of what Iz had just said, eventually he nodded and agreed to the plan as long as no-one saw her doing magic. Iz smiled and thanked him, before Arthur and Merlin left as Merlin had to clean Arthur's armour.

* * *

Sooner than Iz had liked, it was the next morning and she was nervous. What if it doesn't work? She thought as she made her way to Arthur's room from Gaius' cambers as Arthur made his way out of the castle. Before either of them had reached their destination, a loud scream was heard from just outside the castle. Arthur ran outside with his knights to fight the shadow, while Iz ran to meet Merlin in Arthur's room, because it had the best view of the courtyard.

Iz found Merlin staring out of the window.

"You ready?" She asked. Merlin didn't answer; he just nodded his head unconvincingly.

They both stood and watched the fight below them, waiting for the right time to say the spell, so that it would look like Arthur had killed it. It was not long before this time came. Iz grabbed Merlin's hand, and Merlin started chanting the spell in a strangle language, Iz then threw the vials out of the window, after making them invisible of course. Once Merlin had finished chanting, the griffin fell to the floor and disappeared leaving no trace of its existence behind. Merlin and Iz beamed at each other before Merlin ran out to help Arthur as he had landed a few blows himself. The door shut and Iz's phone began ringing in her pocket. She frowned, reached in and took her phone out, looking at the caller-id, 'DOCTOR'

**So what do you think? Review please!**


	6. Phone Calls and Suprises

**Diclaimer: I own nothing! No copyright infringment intended!**

**A/N: The next two chapters has a slight crossover with Twilight, well the characters mentioned are the same ones from twilight. In this story however, they were turned into vampires much earlier, and Bella is still human at this point. Also, there is a lot of switching between characters, hopefully its not confusing but if you do get confused just pm me and I'll explain. So yeah, now you know. Here's chapter six!!!  
**

Iz braced herself for what was to come; she knew it wasn't going to be good. She stared at the phone for a few seconds before she took a deep breath, steadying herself and then wearily answered the call.

"Hello," Iz said.

Arthur was irritated to say the least as he made his was back to his chambers from Gaius'. Merlin had forced him to let Gaius have a look at him, and Arthur couldn't say no, Merlin was his friend and cared about him, so he let Merlin have his way so that he would feel better. As Arthur reached the door to his room, he heard a voice coming from the door, he recognised it immediately as Iz's voice. When she spoke however, he heard no-one reply and this confused the young prince. Arthur unsure what to do just stood outside the door going through his options.

"What are you talking?" Iz asked

"I cant tell you," the doctor replied apologetically, he had never had to lie to her before but he had no choice, she had to do this on her own, she had to make her own decision when the time came. Iz's eyes narrowed.

"Why not?" Iz demanded

"I just cant. Ok. Just drop it!" the doctor snapped. Tears began to appear in Iz's eyes; the doctor had never hid things from her before. They had spent most of the time since he rang arguing, their first argument in six months, and they continued arguing over little things and big things, both not knowing what was going on or what they were actually arguing about by the time the conversation ended.

"Just trust me," the doctor said before Iz's ears heard nothing but the dial tone. She stood staring at the phone for a few minutes before she broke down into tears, being away from everyone and everything she had known was finally taking its toll.

Arthur stood outside the door, listening to what seemed to be one half of a conversation, more of an argument he thought to himself. Suddenly, the voices stopped. Arthur debated as to whether now was a good time to enter his room, still unsure, until the crying began.

Iz sat by the window, silent tears now running down her cheeks. She had never before felt so exhausted and drained, the conversation on a continuous loop in her mind, she sat trying to figure out what the doctor meant in all of his cryptic messages. Iz was vaguely aware of another person in the room, but took no mind until she realised that she wasn't in her own room, and that person was most likely to be Arthur.

Iz froze, and then quickly wiping the tears from her eyes and turned to the prince who showed nothing but concern and smiled.

"Sorry…erm…I got a phone call…and you probably don't know what that is do you…well anyway your room had the best signal…so…erm…sorry…I'm just gonna go cause you have no idea what I'm talking about do you…no I didn't think so…so yeah…bye…and sorry," Iz rushed while stuttering a little as well. Arthur shook his head.

"You don't need to be sorry," he said, "Are you okay?" he asked gently as the tears had still not stopped.

"Yeah fine, why wouldn't I be?" Iz asked wiping away the tears afraid he had heard. Arthur gave her a knowing look and in that Iz had her answer. He reached out his hand and beckoned her towards him; Iz got up and walked toward the prince taking his hand before he pulled her into a hug, where she continued crying in his arms. After what seemed like an immeasurable amount of time, Iz pulled away finally getting it out of her system, she smiled at Arthur as a way of saying 'thanks', Arthur also smiled back saying 'your welcome'. Iz then left his room and went to sleep in her own.

The next morning, Iz did not feel better than she did last night, but that changed when she glanced out of her window and something caught her eye. Iz dashed out of her room and into Arthurs, grabbing Merlin's arm as she ran towards the window.

"What do you see out there, by that stand there?" Iz asked while pointing towards the stand. Arthur stood behind the two of them with a frown.

"Erm…I don't know…why are you asking me this?" Merlin asked confused

"Just tell me what you see please," I replied

"Erm…just a guy talking to the stall owner – "

"What does the guy look like?" Iz asked

"Erm…he has weird coloured hair, sort of bronze I suppose, he is quite tall and has pale skin…why?" Merlin questioned. A huge smile was plastered across Iz's face.

"Thanks Merlin," she said kissing him on the cheek before running out of the room and towards the stall.

Arthur and Merlin watched from the window, they saw Iz running out of the castle towards the boy. When they boy caught sight of Iz he also smiled. They saw Iz run up the boy and the boy pick her up and spin her around, before placing her on her feet and enveloping her in a hug. Arthurs frown had deepened, his body had become more rigid and a strange feeling coursed through his veins. Merlin saw the change in Arthur's body language and stifled a laugh.

"Jealous much?" Merlin teased

"Shut up," Arthur snapped causing Merlin to laugh out loud, "Come on," Arthur ordered. Merlin sobered up and followed his master out of his room.

As they reached the courtyard, their eyes fell upon Iz and the new boy who were laughing and smiling at each other. Merlin ran up to Iz curious as to who the boy was, while Arthur walked slowly behind trying hard to mask his emotions.

"Hey Iz," Merlin said

"Hey Merlin I would like you to meet Edward. Merlin, Edward. Edward, Merlin. Where's Arthur?" Merlin smiled at Edward

"Hey Edward…and erm Arthur is – "

"Here," Arthur finished

"Hey I'm Edward, I'm a friend of Iz's," Edward said smiling

"I'm Arthur," Edward and Iz looked at each other, Iz just smiled and shrugged.

"Anyway, Alice saw you here and wanted you at her wedding, so she forced me to come and get you not that it took a lot of forcing," Edward said continuing the conversation like it had never been interrupted.

"Yeah, that'll be great. I bet Bella wasn't too happy with that decision," Iz joked

"How did you know about Bella?" Iz gave him a knowing look.

"Did you really think you could hide your girlfriend from me? Seriously? It took you long enough didn't it though, I mean you know what the rest of your family were beginning to think," Iz said smiling

"Yeah, all a little too well. Emmett's not good at hiding things," Edward and Iz started laughing, while Merlin and Arthur stood there completely confused.

"Well I love Alice to bits, so of course I'm gonna come to her wedding,"

"Great," Iz turned to Arthur.

"You don't mind do you?"

"Nope, but you should probably run it past my father,"

"Great, see you in a bit," Iz said walking off to find Uther.

Iz stormed back to her room after speaking to Uther outraged by the conditions he had set before she was allowed to go: Arthur and Morgana had to go with her. Iz was fine with Morgana but the issue lied with Arthur. Arthur and Iz's friendship didn't seem like just a friendship anymore, it was developing towards something else, something that just couldn't happen according to Iz. Unfortunately, Uther was adamant that Arthur go with her, so after asking Morgana and Gwen who obviously said yes, Iz made her way to see Arthur.

Once she reached his room, she poked her head round before walking in.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away,"

"Well…erm what are you doing for the next couple of day?" Arthur was taken back by such a strange question.

"Erm…nothing why?" Iz took a deep breath

"Well I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming with me to Alice's wedding as Uther wont let me go unless you and Morgana go and Morgana and Gwen already said yes, so?"

"Sure, I'll come,"

"Really?" Arthur nodded. Iz couldn't help herself but she ran and hugged the prince before placing a chaste kiss on his lips, but before she leave she found herself kissing Arthur again, as soon as Iz became aware of this fact however, she pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry Arthur. I can't do this," Iz whispered before she left the room. Arthur stood frozen for a few moments, completely confused and slightly hurt but he vowed to find out what was going on with Iz.

**Well? Review please!**


	7. Weddings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! No copyright infringement intended!  
**

The next morning Edward, Iz, Arthur, Morgana, Merlin and Gwen all set off to Edwards's village. As they made their way towards the horses, Arthur continually glared at Edward, who was walking and talking with Iz. At one point Edward turned around in response to one of Arthur's thoughts, he looked at the prince and tried to hide a smile before he turned back to Iz and whisper in her ear. Iz immediately turned around and looked at Arthur and smiled slightly.

After that Iz avoided Arthur as much as possible for the remainder of the journey, which irritated Arthur. Iz also couldn't ride a horse, Arthur had offered that she could ride with him but she declined and rode with Edward instead. Merlin wasn't in a better position either; he had to spend the entire journey with an extremely moody Arthur. Morgana and Gwen were the only two who seemed content.

It was nightfall by the time the group had reached Edwards village, nonetheless it seemed that the entire village had gathered to welcome them. Iz jumped of the horse and ran up to a crowd of people and hugged each one of them in turn, while Arthur, Merlin, Gwen and Morgana walked slowly up to the village, nervous.

"Guys, hurry up!" Iz yelled at the group. Merlin chuckled before they all walked faster towards Iz.

"Finally, I have a few people I'd like you to meet," Iz smiled at the group, "Guys this is Carlisle and his wife Esme, Emmett and his wife Rose, Bella also short for Isabella, Edwards girlfriend, Jasper and his fiancé Alice. Emmett, Jasper and Edward are Carlisle and Esme's kids," Iz explained pointing a finger to each while she did so.

"And, this is Arthur, Merlin, Morgana and Gwen," she said to the Cullens. Both groups smiled and acknowledged each other.

"Well," Carlisle said, "Iz, Alice has requested your presence at our house with Rose and Bella. Morgana and Gwen you will also be staying with Iz. Merlin and Arthur you will be staying with the boys at Japer's. Is that ok?" Everyone nodded and Alice was jumping up and down so much people were beginning to think she would explode.

"Calm down Alice," Iz said, while Jasper placed a calming hand on her shoulder. Alice smiled at Jasper silently thanking him.

"Well, lets get going," Alice, said and everyone got moving, shifting their belonging to their allocated houses.

That night was spent doing anything but sleeping, in both houses. With Iz, the entire time was spent talking to Alice, Rose and Bella about what she had been up to since she had seen them last, it also included telling Morgana and Gwen the truth about herself, neither one seemed to care, it involved Alice, her nosiness and a certain blonde haired boy.

With Arthur, the evening was spent drinking and talking with Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Merlin mostly about a certain dark haired girl.

The day of the wedding wasn't any better. Alice had decided that she had wanted Iz involved in her wedding and a dress had to be quickly made. While final preparations were being made for the reception after the wedding, and everything had to be perfect according to Alice, and Alice was the biggest perfectionist ever to walk the earth.

By the time the guests had begun to arrive, everyone was ready to kill the evil little pixie; lucky for her she was already dead. Iz walked in with Bella and Rose, and as soon as Arthur caught sight of her, he stopped breathing. He had never seen someone so beautiful, Arthur had always thought she was pretty but nothing could compare to the sight walking down the aisle at the moment. Iz was wearing a short, dark blue dress, which flowed when she walked. Merlin nudged Arthur, hard.

"Stop drooling," Merlin whispered.

"Shut up! I am not drooling!" Arthur replied glaring. Merlin just started to laugh.

Soon enough, the ceremony was over and everyone was making his or her way to the reception. Alice had rushed ahead grabbing Bella and Rose's hands on the way Rose in turn had grabbed Iz's, and all four of them were running to keep in pace with Alice as they reached the hall for the reception. The rest of the night was spent dancing and just enjoying the moment. For Iz it was a chance to forget all of her problems, if only for one night. For Merlin and Gwen it was a chance to be just Merlin and Gwen for a change not Morgana or Arthurs servants. For Arthur it was a chance to be normal and for Morgana it was just a chance to be free.

Midway through the celebrations, Iz decided she needed some air and walked out of the building into the cool breeze outside. Arthur saw Iz leave and followed her, thinking it would be a perfect time to find out what was going on with her. Iz stood outside, staring blankly ahead when she heard footsteps behind her; she turned around and saw Arthur, though she wasn't surprised.

"Hi," she said smiling

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Arthur asked

"Just getting some air. How about you?"

"I'm just…I just… – "

"Yeah, sounds like fun," Arthur laughed at that

"Lots of fun," he replied. The two of them stood in a comfortable silence for the next couple of minutes, before Arthur decided he had to say something.

"So about yesterday, I just wanted to know what I did wrong I mean you kind of ran out of my room before I could say anything," Iz stood and stared at the prince unsure of how to answer the question.

"Nothing, it just…it's complicated and it doesn't really matter," Iz finally replied

"It matter to me, just tell me,"

"Just leave it Arthur," Iz said before storming off in the direction of the Cullen's house. Unfortunately for Iz, Arthur wasn't giving up and followed Iz. He managed to catch up with her, grabbed her arm and spun her around so that he could see her face. When he did, he saw a few tears falling, Arthur said nothing but wiped away the tears from Iz face.

"I have to go," Iz whispered

"No you don't. Stay. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours," Arthur replied. Iz took a deep breath to steady her.

"I didn't mean to hurt you yesterday Arthur, it's just easier for us both if this," she said pointing back and forth between Arthur and herself, "didn't happen,"

"I don't understand,"

"Arthur, I'm not gonna be here forever you know, I'll be going back home soon, and if it hurts this much now its going to be worse of we start something and I then just leave," Iz explained

"I don't care," Arthur replied

"Trust me you may not now but you will, its not worth it,"

"I don't care, I want this to happen, I don't care if it hurts me later. It hurts too much now, I can deal with it when it comes,"

"No, Arthur it's just not happening,"

"Yes it is, I don't care,"

"Are you sure," Iz whispered. Arthur said nothing instead he kissed Iz. Iz found herself lost in that kiss and forgot all of her apprehensions about the relationship. When they finally broke apart, Arthur placed his forehead against Iz's and replied, "Yes, I'm sure,"

The pair then walked hand in hand back to the reception, only to find Alice and Jasper outside looking for something.

"Alice what are you doing?" Iz asked

"Looking for you silly, I wanted to say thanks for the necklace I really love it," she replied while holding the necklace in her hands.

"What?" Iz replied confused

"The necklace you gave me silly,"

"What necklace, I didn't give you one,"

"Yeah you did I know what you look like," Iz eyes grew wide remembering what the doctor had said during their phone conversation.

"Let me see the necklace," she demanded. Alice handed the necklace over. Iz looked at it quickly.

"What else did 'I' give you?"

"Nothing, just that," Alice replied worried for her friend, "Are you ok?"

"No," Iz then took out her phone and rang the doctor. "Come on pick up, pick up," she whispered. Finally, he picked up the phone.

"Doctor!" Iz said relieved, "Doctor, I'm sorry I didn't believe you but it's happened. The thing about someone who looks like me," The doctor quickly told her what to do.

"Thanks, see you soon," Iz replied before quickly hanging up. She then turned to Arthur.

"We're leaving,"

"What?"

"We're leaving. Tonight. I'm gonna go tell everyone else, can you get the horses and our stuff," Iz replied. Arthur just nodded and ran off to get everything together. Before Iz went to tell the others she turned to Alice and Jasper.

"I'm sorry to bring you into this but in a couple of day I need you and your family to come to Camelot, I think I'll be needing your help with something but I don't know what that something is yet," Alice and Jasper glanced at each other.

"Of course, what ever you need," they replied. Iz smiled thankfully before running inside to find Merlin, Gwen and Morgana.

**So? Reviews please!**


	8. Background

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! No copyright infringement intended!**

They reached Camelot the next day, and still no one knew why they had to leave so suddenly. Arthur would constantly ask but the answer would always be later, unfortunately later never came and eventually he gave up in asking.

She had also fallen into a comfortable routine as a way to get her mind of what happened, the doctor wouldn't arrive in Camelot for a few more days as he was busy somewhere, somewhere Iz hadn't heard off let alone say the name. As always after spending time with Merlin, she and Morgana would spend some time in the village, with the townsfolk, though one-day things changed.

As Iz and Morgana walked, laughing and talking as they always did about anything and everything, though Morgana's thoughts always led the conversation to a certain prince, while Iz avoided that particular subject as much as possible. As they were walking, they Morgana spotted a girl who looked about seven sitting outside a house crying and she ran towards the girl, Iz following closely behind.

"Hi," Morgana said timidly. The girl looked up shocked that someone had spoken to her.

"Hi," she replied quietly

"I'm Morgana and this is Iz, what's your name?" she asked

"Megan," she replied sniffling

"Well Megan, what are you doing here by yourself crying?" Iz asked

"Everyone's gone," she said. Iz frowned; Morgana and Iz remained silent for a moment.

"What do you mean by that?"

"They just left,"

"Who?" Iz questioned

"Everyone,"

"Where are your mum and dad?" Morgana asked, but Iz already knew the answer to that question.

"Gone, I told you, they just left me and went to some other village " Iz and Morgana looked at each other neither saying a word and yet saying everything, they both knew what had to be done.

Iz and Morgana sat bored, wanting to be anywhere but where they were, for some reason Uther had asked that they were present for his daily meeting. Morgana and Iz sat opposite each other, and continuously kept looking towards each other worried and very bored.

"Uther," Morgana said, "Why are we here?" she asked while pointing to herself and to Iz. Uther seemed to ignore the remark and continued talking about something that neither one was paying attention to. Morgana let out an exasperated sigh, and Arthur shot both a sympathetic look. Iz rolled her eyes at Morgana before she placed her forehead against the table, her hair covering her face and tried to fall asleep.

"Isabella!" Uther said sternly once he became aware of her position, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to sleep," came her muffled reply

"What?" Uther said. Iz lifted her head and glared at Uther before responding.

"I said trying to sleep,"

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored," Iz replied like it wasn't already obvious, but before Uther could reply the doors to the room swung open and Megan came running in, she spotted Morgana and ran up to her, Gwen in tow.

"What is the meaning of this?" Uther yelled. Iz and Morgana looked at each other, swallowed and then walked over to Gwen to hand over Megan before answering the Kings question as soon as Gwen was out of sight.

"Well," Morgana was the first to respond, "We found Megan in the village and she was by herself, her family had left her and she had no where else she could go, we tried finding her somewhere else to stay in the village but – "

" – But we couldn't and we were not going to leave her by herself so we decided to bring her back here," Iz finished

"You what? What made you think you could do that?" Uther yelled

"What else where we supposed to do? Leave her there by herself! She's only a child!" Iz replied raising her voice only slightly

"Yes, that's exactly what you should have done,"

"What!" Iz and Morgana yelled in unison. Arthur also looked shocked at the words he had just heard.

"We do not take in strays within the caste, she was obviously abandoned for a reason, those who are, are useless, unloved, pathetic and worthless," Morgana glared at the king unsure of what to say next, Iz however felt tears prickle her eyes as she glared at the king.

"Is that so?" she said

"Yes it is," he replied

"Well then Uther tell me something. Am I useless?" Uther was taken aback by the question as was Arthur, Morgana and everyone else in the room.

"No, why?"

"Unloved?"

"No,"

"Pathetic?"

"No,"

"Worthless?"

"No. Dammit Iz you are none of those things,"

"Are you sure because according to you I am," Iz said her voice getting louder before she started shouting furiously at the king, " You called Megan those things because she was abandoned, I guess I'm that too huh Uther – "

"No you're not," Arthur interrupted

"Yes I am, I was abandoned a few hours after I was born: well that's what I was told. My parents left me in the hospital I was born in, that makes me just like her, and I always wondered why they did that I guess now I know thanks for letting me know " Uther was shocked.

"I'm sorry I didn't know," Uther said

"You're not sorry," Iz spat, "Don't lie to me. You wanna kick her out you might as well kick me out as well," Iz stated. Uther looked at Iz.

"She can stay," he finally replied, "for now," Iz nodded, then turned and left the room, not once looking back.

Arthur found Iz a little while later sitting in her room, staring blankly out of her window.

"I'm sorry I – "

"Don't," Iz said, "I don't want you to feel sorry for me I'm fine about it,"

"Ok, but I know how you feel," Arthur said

"No, you don't," Iz said shaking her head, "Your mum didn't leave by choice, if she had a choice she wouldn't have gone, my parents made the choice to leave me and I'm ok about it, Sam, Mark, Liz and Ethan helped me deal with it two years ago,"

"Who?" Iz smiled

"Liz and Ethan are my adoptive parents, Sam and Mark are their sons and my brothers,"

"Oh ok, when did they, you know?"

"Two years ago, they know what I am, it was one of the reasons they adopted me, 'cause they are ones too, they knew they could help and they have. I don't know what I would have done without them, they really helped me," Arthur just nodded, walked through the room towards Iz and just held her, neither of them spoke after that, they just sat in a comfortable silence, content.

After what seemed like ages, Iz heard a familiar sound. She turned her head towards the centre of her room, and saw a blue box start to appear; she smiled and turned back towards Arthur.

"Are you ready to meet the doctor?" She asked. Arthur stared at her blankly before nodding. Iz stood up and held her hand out for Arthur to take; they stood hands entwined facing the box waiting for the doctor to emerge.

**What did you think? Review please!**


	9. Back to the Future: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: Snowdays rock, I just got a four day weekend, unfortunately I have to go back to school tomorrow. But as a result of my snowday, I wrote this so without any further stupid nonsense from yours truly I give you chapter 9!  
**

The TARDIS appeared in the middle of the room, Iz turned to look at Arthur, whose eyes had gone wide, Iz smiled as she remembered the first time she saw the TARDIS appear out of nowhere. She then turned back to the TARDIS, as the doors were opening, as the man named the doctor stepped out, Iz ran up to him and hugged him. When they broke apart, they both had smiles plastered across their faces, because they had even after all of the fighting, missed each other, a lot.

"Oh! Doctor this is Arthur, Arthur this is the doctor," Iz said.

"Hey, how you doing?" the doctor asked

"I'm good, yeah," Arthur, answered nodding, as if he was trying to convince himself that he was doing good. The very next moment the door opened and Morgana, Gwen and Merlin came strolling through, Morgana smiling triumphantly as soon as she saw Arthur and Iz.

"See, I told you we'd find them in here," Morgana said

"Yeah, yeah," Merlin replied

"Ok, but who's that?" Gwen asked pointing to the doctor

"I'm the doctor,"

"Oh, so you're the doctor," Morgana said

"Yeah that would be me," the doctor clarified

"Iz, what are you doing with Arthur when you could have that?" Morgana asked

"Hey!" Arthur said acting offended. Iz smiled.

"Well, you know as much as that," she said pointing to the doctor, "is appealing, I'm gonna stick to my own species thanks," The doctor laughed.

"Thanks," he said

"You're welcome," Iz replied

"So," Iz said while moving her arm in attempt to get the doctor to explain what was going on.

"So," the doctor said confused, "Oh yeah, well seeing as we're all here I guess I should explain – "

"You think?" Iz interrupted. The doctor shot her a look, then smiled.

"Well we're going back, back to earth, well technically we are on earth but what I mean is back to your present day Iz and I'll explain why on the way 'cause we're wasting time talking here, so we should get going,"

"Wait, we? As in all of us?" Iz asked signalling the entire room

"Yup,"

"Why?"

"Because,"

"That's not an answer," Iz pointed out, "Besides what are we gonna do about their names," Iz whispered to the doctor.

Arthur and the others stood confused, watching Iz and the doctor whisper about something, which obviously had something to do with them coming. Arthur frowned, why did Iz not want me to come with her? He thought to himself. He then heard the doctor sigh and turn to look at him.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked

"What?" Arthur replied

"Just, just answer the question. Who are you?"

"Well, I'm prince Arthur of Camelot,"

"HA!" Iz said to the doctor in victory, who glared at her.

"Could you possibly never say that again while were away 'cause Camelot doesn't exist where Iz is from?"

"Erm sure," Arthur replied

"Great now lets go," the doctor said holding the door to the TARDIS open. Merlin walked in first, and then ran straight back out, shocked.

"Its, its – " he started

"Its what Merlin?" Arthur snapped

"Its," Merlin started and then Iz and the doctor joined in, "Bigger on the inside,"

"Great isn't it?" Iz asked

"Yeah! Great!" Merlin replied sarcastically

"Well now that that's sorted come on lets get moving," the doctor said. Everyone then walked into the TARDIS, all of them shocked by the size of it, before the doctor and Iz walked in.

PRESENT DAY

Liz, Ethan, Sam and Mark paced nervously round the house, trying to find anything to keep them occupied as they waited for the sound that would mark Iz's return, even if it was only for a little while.

Liz shuffled round the kitchen, trying to keep her hands busy, while Sam and Mark were arguing over who would get to spend time with her first. Ethan just paced around the house, for no reason what so ever; at least he's getting some exercise Liz thought to herself. Just then, an all too familiar sound was heard, the house fell silent and everyone froze before running to the living room, as they waited anxiously for the TARDIS to appear.

As soon as it did, the door opened and Iz ran out towards Liz and hugged her, before moving onto Ethan, Mark and finally Sam. In the meantime, the rest of the crew had also piled out of the TRADIS.

"So, I take it you missed me?" Iz said

"Of course we did stupid," Sam replied

"Whatev, you just missed the fact that girls used to come round to the house when I was here," Iz replied smiling, which earned her a glare from Sam, while Mark started laughing.

"God, have I missed that. Its great to have you back sis,"

"Its great to be back," Iz said smiling

"Well, whose hungry?" A crowd of yes' was heard.

"Mum," Iz said making it seem like two syllables instead of one, "Seriously, I come home and the first thing you think of is food," Liz just shrugged.

"Its what I do," she replied

"Do you want some help?" Iz asked

"Yeah, that'd be great,"

"Mark, Sam you heard mum, go help," Iz said, Mark and Sam glared at her before following Liz to the kitchen

"And who are you lot?" Ethan asked

"Well, this is Arthur, Merlin, Gwen and Morgana," the doctor answered

"I see, nice to meet you but we're gonna have to change some of those names," Ethan replied

"What for?" Gwen asked confused

"Oh, you'll see," the doctor, replied

After eating, everyone sat down in the living room while the doctor explained why they were back.

"Well, the thing is, it's a small thing, well – " the doctor started

"Just get on with it," Sam said throwing a cushion towards the doctor, who ducked missing it in time.

"Well a new girl at your old school Iz has this necklace and we kind of need it, normally Sam or Mark could get it but it has to be given to someone willingly which is why we had to come back, all of us, it gives us more chances to get hold of it,"

"What's so important about this necklace?" Iz inquired

"Well, its not just a necklace, the stone on it is a very powerful key, that can not only start whatever it starts but can also destroy it and we cant have it falling into the wrong hands," the doctor explained, Iz nodded her head in understanding.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked

"Well, as you know today is Tony's back to school party, you need to go and find the girl, don't talk to her just find her and I suppose catch up with your friends," Iz smiled.

"That's it?"

"No, after that, you'll all start school, to get closer to her and hopefully one of you should be able to get a hold of the necklace, once you do we'll be out of here back to Camelot,"

"Great, sounds easy enough," Iz said. The doctor nodded.

"Well, go get ready then. You have a party to attend,"

Iz jumped up, grabbed Gwen and Morgana's arms before running up the stairs to her room, as she needed help deciding what to wear. After, about an hour, Morgana and Gwen walked down the stairs.

"Well, where is she?" Sam asked impatiently

"I'm right here," Iz replied walking down the stairs, she was wearing a short red dress with a burnt orange leather jacket and knee length boots, her hair was loose and natural, which meant curly, her make-up was also natural. As she walked down, the stairs Arthur couldn't keep his eyes of her. As Iz reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked at Sam.

"Ready to rock?" she asked smiling

"Ready, lets go," he replied, before they both ran out of the house laughing.

**Well? What do you think? I would love to know! which means REVIEW PLEASE! If you do I shall love you forever! Well maybe not forever, but oh you know what I mean.**


	10. Back to the Future: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! No copyright infringement intended!**

**A/N: Ok, so I know I haven't updated in ages but if you notice on my profile it tells you why. The answer: EXAMS!! Don't they just suck! Well, my exmas are still going on for another two weeks, this is just a one-off update because I got a new laptop!! YAY!!! So, to celebrate I decided to finish off this chapter and post it for all of you lovely people. I will update more regularly once my exams are over in about two weeks. So, in the meantime, enjoy the next chapter of Out of Place!  
**

Iz ran down the stairs the next morning, awoken by the smell of pancakes cooking, she ran as fast as she could to the kitchen.

"Mum, you made pancakes!" Iz exclaimed, hugging Liz, placing a kiss on her cheek before walking towards her seat, "Thanks Liz,"

"Well, it is you favourite and we don't know how long you'll be back," Liz replied. Iz beamed.

"Did someone say pancakes?" the Doctor asked

"Yeah mum made pancakes," Iz replied

"Someone's obviously happy about that," the Doctor joked, Iz stuck her tongue out at him.

"So, how did things go last night?" The Doctor asked once everyone was seated, Sam shrugged,

"Not much," Iz replied, "But I suppose I found out that I won't be able to get the necklace,"

"Why not?" Mark asked

"The girl, Claire is friendly with Arianna, and you know how much we hate each other, so she is not gonna give it to me willingly, but I was thinking maybe one of the boys could get it," Iz replied

"Which boy?" Ethan asked­

"Well probably Arthur or Merlin,"

"OK, so back to changing their names," The Doctor said

"Well, I like Matt for Merlin, Gwen can keep her name, Morgan for Morgana and I don't know Adam for Arthur," Iz said with a shrug at the last part.

"Ok, now clothes, we're going to have to go shopping after breakfast, while Iz, Sam, Mark and the Doctor come up with a plan," Liz stated.

So after breakfast the two groups went their separate ways. The Doctor and Iz came up with a plan, well it wasn't much of a plan but it was the best they could come up with for such an unusual situation.

It wasn't long until the end of the weekend came to a close and a new school day began. Iz dragged herself out of bed that Monday morning, quickly getting dressed after not being able to decide what to wear and becoming late, she decided on jeans and a simple back top, hoping that the weekend gave the rest of the school a chance to get her arrival out of their systems. Unfortunately for her, she knew that two days wouldn't be enough, and that she would probably be gone by the time they did. She raced down the stairs only to be met by one slightly irritated brother, who also wasn't happy to be up so early in the morning.

"You're late," Sam stated

"Only by a few minutes," Iz replied shrugging "So is everyone ready for school?" Arthur, Merlin, Gwen and Morgana all nodded, even though they were so terrified, none of them had ever been to school before.

"Trust us you'll all be fine," Mark said

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Sam said reassuringly

"But unfortunately you can't really be seen with all of us so you guys will be going with Mark in one car, while Sam and I will be going in the other. We've arranged it so that Mark will be showing you around so it wont seem strange however, you all have to act like you don't know who I am. Also, Arthur and Merlin I don't care which one of you it is but one of you has to get close to Claire, close enough that she will let you see the necklace which means she has to take it off, but either me, Sam or Mark has to be there when you do so that we can swap the real one for the fake one. The Doctor said that the faster we get it off her the better so I'm giving us 'till the end of the week before we do it the Torchwood way: guns blazing, and trust me the Doctor isn't going to like that, so no pressure or anything but one week. Ok? You got all that?" Iz asked everyone. They all nodded.

"Sure, no pressure," Arthur muttered. Iz put her hands on his shoulders'.

"You'll be fine," she said looking him straight in the eyes.

"I think Arthur should do it," Morgana said

"Fine, I told you I really don't care. I just don't want Jack involved, he's too much of a distraction," Iz stated

"Why is he a distraction?" Gwen asked. Iz smiled.

"Because he's gorgeous," Iz replied matter-of-factly, with a slightly gazed look in her eyes.

"So, I have to get close to her," Arthur said snapping Iz out of her daydream, Iz shook her head clear of her previous thoughts before answering Arthur's question.

"Yeah, that's the plan" she replied

They all then made their way to their respective cars and drove to school. At school everything was exactly how Iz had imagined, as soon as she had stepped out of the car she could hear the whispers starting and she tried her best to just ignore them, but it was hard and registration hadn't even started yet. 'This is going to be a _very_ long day' she thought to herself.

As she made her way to her registration classroom someone caught her eye: it was Arianna, and just like she remembered, she was yelling at someone. Iz couldn't stand her, and thought the kid had suffered enough, besides Arianna didn't know she was back yet.

"Hey," Iz yelled walking towards Arianna, her 'friends' Alyson, Taylor and now Claire, "Leave him alone," she said reaching the group of people. Arianna's head snapped up and glared in the direction of the voice before she gasped.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she sneered

"Making sure you leave that kid, I'm sorry what was your name?" she asked turning to the boy.

"Owen," the boy replied quietly.

"Right, leave Owen alone because you're bored and feel like picking on someone," Iz finished

"Hmph, whatev, I don't yell at people for nothing hun, you know that the little brat ran right into me and didn't even apologize I mean what kind of person does that?" Arianna said in an innocent voice, as she had noticed crowds forming. Iz had also noticed, she also knew that Arthur and Morgana were within sed crowd.

"Only an idiot would do something like that," Claire continued

"Yeah," Alyson and Taylor said in unison. Iz rolled her eyes.

"You really expect me to believe that shit, so he bumped into you, so what? It's not the end of the world. You obviously survived, unfortunately. That is no reason to go off at him and you know it,"

"Well, it doesn't really matter does it now. This coming from the person who decided that she couldn't take high school and left to travel,"

"More like the person who didn't need to be in school this year haven already sat most of their exams, so decided to go travelling,"

"Details," she said waving her hand in the air. Iz rolled her eyes.

"Main point, leave him alone and aww babe you really need to work on that 'stache of yours," Iz replied walking away and taking Owen with her. Arianna said nothing, glaring at Iz's back before running to the bathroom to find a mirror. Morgana and Arthur just looked at each other, unsure of what had just happened.

"What was that?" Arthur asked Mark. Mark smiled.

"That was high school. Welcome to hell mate," he said leading them away from the crowd

"I'm kinda glad we don't have to go to school back home," Morgana said. Mark laughed.

"Yeah, don't rub it in. Well here we are; registration. Arthur, you know what to do," Mark said before they made their way into the classroom.

It wasn't long until lunch had come around. Iz and Sam sat on one of the tables in the cafeteria talking, when Arthur and Claire walked in together talking.

"Well that was quick," Sam said mostly to himself

"What was?" Iz asked confused. Sam said nothing; instead he nodded his head behind Iz where Arthur and Claire were having lunch together.

"Good. The faster we get that necklace, the less time I have to spend here," Iz replied. Luckily, for Iz she didn't have to wait long.

"We're home," Iz yelled as the seven of them walked into the house.

"So, how did it go?" the Doctor asked from the stairs

"We got it," Iz said smiling. The Doctor ran down the stairs and gave Iz a huge hug before saying anything else.

"Great, well we should probably get going back to Camelot," he said. Iz nodded. Not long after, everyone was back in Camelot. The Cullens' had even arrived.

"So, wanna tell us what's going on?" Iz asked the Doctor when everyone was settled.

"Well – " the Doctor started, but was interrupted by a loud explosion. Everyone froze, then ran to out of the castle to find black smoke coming from the outskirts of Camelot and figures moving towards the castle.

"Shit," Iz said

"Right, well this is it," the Doctor said

"What do we do?"

"Everyone inside," the Doctor said, grabbing Iz's hand and pulling her inside the castle.

**So? How did I do? Was it worth the post? Let me know!! :D**


	11. Changing Universe?

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended! I own nothing!**

**A/N: I am so so so sorry that it has taken me so long to update it's just this past year has been really hectic and although i've known for sometime how I wanted this to go, i've just had a very hard time trying to put it into words. So, to anyone still reading this fic, I am so very sorry and I will finish this fic, hopefully before I have to go back to uni but definitely before the end of the year as it's almost finished anyways. Thanks for putting up with me!  
**

"Doctor what's going on?" Iz asked

"I don't know," he replied

"You liar!" she screamed

"Look, I can't tell you this is the TARDIS' fault, something like this has happened before but the TARDIS wasn't very happy with the results 'cause it was the wrong one, so it took me back to fix it, which is why you can't know anything because it will change the outcome. I just need you to trust me, can you do that?" he explained rather quickly

"I trust you," Iz replied quickly

"Ok, so here's the plan. Arthur, I need you to go gather your knights and evacuate the kingdom; I'm not losing innocent people as well. Carlisle, I need you and your family out there trying to hold back those creatures from the castle for as long as possible, if you can destroy them, do it. Ok, go," he stated. He then turned towards Merlin, once the Cullens' and Arthur had left.

"Merlin, I need you to stay here and let us know when they get close to the castle," he explained. Iz then stepped forward and placed her hands on either side of his head, closing her eyes.

"That how," she said answering the question he had yet to voice, "what I did was allow you to speak to me without saying anything, if they come concentrate on me and then just think what you want me to know," she explained.

"Ok, the rest of us will split up, there is something in the castle that they want and we need to find it first because those things out there are just cavalry, the worst is yet to come, and we can't let them have whatever it is. I can't remember what it looks like but you'll know straight away, and you have to let us know. We'll split up into pairs," the Doctor continued. Then Iz did the same thing to Morgana and Gwen as she had done to Merlin. They then split up searching the castle.

But it wasn't long before the Cullens and Arthur had to retreat back to the castle. Most of the village had escaped but some of them were still outside and the creatures were almost at the castle. Once they were inside they found Iz and the Doctor, who told them to help with the search while they tried to add extra barriers to the castle.

It took a while but eventually they found what they were looking for.

"Doctor," Iz yelled, "Over here, is this it?" she asked pointing to a strange looking machine. The Doctor nodded before running up to it and trying to figure out how to disarm it. Iz then told everyone where they were, one of the main halls, and that they had found the machine so it wasn't long before everyone arrived.

"What is that?" Arthur asked, the Doctor and Iz looked up.

"It would take way too long to explain," the Doctor replied

"But in simple terms it's a machine that can control events in time," Iz said

"But that's not what it does, exactly,"

"Doctor just leave it, in simple terms it's what is does just stop it from working!"

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder!"

"Do you want to do it? No, then shut up!" Iz said nothing, instead choosing to glare at the Doctor.

"Oh look hun, they found it for us," a woman said walking into the room, with a man and a girl who looked exactly like Iz. Everyone else in the room turned around to look at them, and then at Iz. The woman was quite tall, and slim with long dark black hair that curled slightly near the tips, and dark brown eyes. The man was about an inch taller than the woman with dark brown hair and light brown, almost hazel eyes.

"Makes life easier for us doesn't it?" the girl said

"It certainly does,"

"But he's tampering with it, can't have that now can we?"

"No, we can't," the woman said before waving her arm and the Doctor and everyone else on the room apart from Iz were sent flying and ended up unable to move from the walls of the hall.

"What did you do that for?" Iz yelled, trying to get everyone down from the wall but couldn't. "Doctor are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he struggled to say.

"Everyone else?" they all just nodded finding themselves unable to speak. Iz nodded back before turning her attention back to three strangers in the room. The man had now made his way to the machine and was examining it.

"Well, it seems that he hasn't managed to damage it in any way," he said

"Good," the girl said smiling

"Who the hell are you people?" Iz asked

"Why it's obvious we are your parents and this is your sister, Arabella," the woman said

"Actually I prefer Ara," the woman just waved her hand.

"You're my parents?" Iz said confused

"Yes we are, I'm Lucas and you're mothers name is Jessica," the man said

"Great, what the hell do you want?"

"Well actually we need your help. You see that necklace you have is the key to this thing, and with your help we could control and shape the universe, just give it to us," Jessica explained.

"And why would I do that?" Iz questioned

"Why so that you could come back to us and show those who betrayed us that they shouldn't have done so," Lucas replied

"I wasn't betrayed by anyone," Iz stated

"Oh yes you were you just don't know it," Ara said

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really," Jessica stated, "It was because our people betrayed us that we had to leave you behind, all by yourself. We are truly sorry about that but we had to, magical families could only have one child with powers but we had two so we had to give one up. And I'm sorry but that child was you because we had to keep the stronger child,"

"So, you left me because I was weaker?"

"Yes, and we are truly sorry. But now we need your help, and with your help we could be a family again," Lucas said

"Right, so I'm supposed to forget that you left me and just help you destroy the universe?"

"No, not destroy but re-create," Jessica explained

"Yes but by re-creating this universe you will be destroying it in order to change it,"

"Details," Ara said, "Just help us, bring us the necklace and place it in the machine, right here," she said pointing, " and then turn it clockwise and everything will be alright," Iz then found herself walking slowly towards the machine and her family, who stood together smiling knowing that they had got her under their spell.

"Don't do it Iz," the till now silent Doctor yelled, "You don't have to turn it clockwise" Iz looked back at the Doctor and shook her head, just as he was going to say something more he was silenced by Jessica.

"Don't listen to that madman dear, listen to us, your family," she soothed.

Iz made her way to the machine, and took off the necklace before looking up back at the Doctor. She took a deep breath and then placed the pendant in its place.

"That's right dear, now clockwise," Lucas said. Iz turned around and smirked.

"You know I'm not one for doing as I'm told," she said before turning the pendant anticlockwise, and running out of the way.

"NO!" they screamed, moving towards the machine trying to stop what Iz had done but it was too late. They then all turned and glared at Iz.

"You're gonna pay for that," Ara threatened.

**A/N: So? What did you think? And thank you all so much for reading! If you could, review please! **


	12. Now I've Done It

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended! I own nothing!**

**A/N: I am sooo sorry that this took forever to upload, I kind of lost inspiration for writing this after the last chapter. But it's here now and after this there is only one more chapter and then this story will be finished! But regardless of that I hope you enjoy the following chapter!  
**

A lot of things happened at once after that. Spells were being cast left, right and centre, leaving Iz with the task of not only defending herself, casting spells back but she also had to protect everyone else in the room, who were still unable to move and basically glued to the wall.

Iz tried frantically to come up with a plan rather than just defence and counter-attacks, she just needed the spells to slow down, but it didn't seem that it was going to happen. But she learned that she thought too soon, the machine started to make some sort of noise and all three glanced towards it hoping that it wasn't as dead as they thought it was. During that time Iz put her hand out and whispered "Dagger," then sure enough a dagger appeared in her hand, and she was pretty sure it was Arthur's but that wasn't exactly the point. She moved across the room in a flash and stabbed Lucas in the heart before moving just as fast back to where she was originally standing, in front of her friends. Lucas fell to the ground, wounded but not dead yet.

The two women were furious and raised their arms, a steady flow of fire was produced and heading in Iz's direction. She took a breath, held out her arms and created a barrier in defence, then she closed her eyes and when she opened them they were gold. Lucas by this point had gotten to his feet and was making his way slowly towards his family to help them. But Iz stopped him before he reached them, she moved one arm so that it was pointed at him and just like the witch who attacked Camelot before he was gone, leaving nothing but dust in his wake.

"No!" Ara screamed, while Jessica just stood still staring at Iz in disbelief and shaking her head and Ara.

"Oh my god," she whispered, head still shaking and taking a step back.

"Mum, mum what's wrong?" Ara asked

"We left the wrong child; it should have been you,"

"What!" Ara said angrily, she then turned back to Iz and sent the most powerful spell she knew towards her, Jessica was still stepping back, slowly making her way to the exit. Iz just raised her arm and stopped Ara's attack, instead deflecting it towards Jessica while also increasing the spells power, effectively killing her.

Ara stood still and silent, while staring intently at the spot where her mother once stood a few seconds ago. Iz started to move towards her but as soon as Ara saw this she glared at her and Iz stopped dead where she was. Iz opened her mouth as if to speak.

"Don't, don't say another word!" she screamed. Iz shut her mouth and stared at her sister, analysing her body language, hoping that it would change, but of course it didn't.

Ara raised her arm and cast a spell, which Iz easily deflected back towards her, but just before the deflection hit her and she died, Ara cast another spell that Iz couldn't deflect sending her flying towards the wall.

Everyone who was stuck to the wall was released from their bindings and fell to ground, very few actually landing on their feet. As soon as the Doctor was up, he ran out of the room to check whether there was any permanent damage caused to Camelot. When he returned not long after having seen no damage, as it seemed that what happened was just an illusion albeit a very powerful illusion but just something to get everyone in the right room at the right time, he found everyone huddled around Iz, who was lying on the ground, eyes closed and not moving. The Doctor walked forwards and picked Iz up bridle style and carried her towards Gauis' chambers without a word, everyone else followed him and looking glum, some even had tears in their eyes.

Once in Gauis room, the Doctor placed Iz down on the bed and started to make his way to the door.

"So what you're just leaving her here? Is that it?" Arthur asked angrily

"Yeah, I'll be back in a little while. She doesn't need me here right now – "

"She doesn't need you? Of course she does she could be dead!" Morgana interrupted, raising her voice as she did so. The Doctor didn't reply, but stared back at her blankly.

"Well she's not dead," Carlisle stated, "If she was, my family and I would be able to tell straight away," They all nodded their heads in understanding.

* * *

Iz was out for a couple of hours, and during that time everyone but the Doctor was by her side. She was also pronounced dead by Gauis during that time, resulting in everyone breaking down and crying their eyes out.

So, when the Doctor finally re-entered the room and Iz opened her eyes with a slight groan because of the bright light everyone but the Doctor stared at Iz in surprise. Merlin walked up to Iz slowly before poking her, a bewildered look on his face.

"How?" he asked, but before she could answer Arthur had made his way over to her and hugged her, holding on for as long as she would allow him to, which wasn't that long in actual fact. In response to Merlin's question Iz just shrugged, and then turned her attention to the Doctor.

"So, did she like the outcome this time?" Iz asked, referring to the TARDIS.

"Yeah, I think she did," he replied smiling before Iz ran up to him, and he hugged her spinning her around at the same time. Arthur frowned, but said nothing.

* * *

A couple of days later, and once the shock of the fact that Iz could heal herself when injured actually sunk in to the residents and visiting parties of Camelot, the Doctor and Iz decided it was time that they left Camelot.

"Do you have to go?" Arthur asked for the thousandth time when they were standing outside the TARDIS. Iz sighed; they had been through this, before taking Arthur's hands in hers.

"Yes, I'm sorry but I have to. I don't belong here," she replied.

"Fine," Arthur said pouting. Iz laughed before giving him a chaste kiss, goodbye.

"But, you will see me one more time in Camelot, and I want you to promise me something. Promise me you'll find someone, don't spend the rest of your life alone," Arthur didn't reply, but he just nodded, before letting her walk through the blue wooden doors of the strange box.

**A/N: So? What did you think? Review please! **


	13. The End?

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended! I own nothing!**

**A/N: So, here it is the last chapter of Out of Place! I hope you enjoy it and I hope that you've enjoyed this story!  
**

True to her word, Arthur did see Iz once more on the day of his wedding. She didn't say anything to him, but she stood with the Doctor as witness to his wedding smiling the entire way through.

Soon after though, Iz had decided to go back home to Earth, back to school and some small shred of normalcy. The Doctor hadn't minded too much and promised to visit her whenever he could and that she was always welcome back.

* * *

Iz stepped out of the car while having a semi- argument with Madison about the new kids attending their school. Iz didn't particularly care, well she thought it was kinda interesting but compared to Madison, Iz's interested appeared to be nonchalant.

It was while they were getting out of the car that Madison noticed two new cars in the parking lot, two cars that she had never seen in school before. Getting out of those cars were five people, all of them Iz recognized but only four that she knew. The three boys stepped out of one car, while the two girls stepped out of the other. Two of the boys, the dark haired ones made there was around the cars to give a hug and a quick kiss to the two dark haired girls. The remaining blonde boy however, stood still and scanned the car park as if searching for something before he laid his blue eyes on Iz.

Iz and the boys eyes connected, she stood motionless for a second before smiling slightly and giving him a small wave. She then locked her car and made her way into the school building. But before she could get very far, the blonde had run across the car park, and tugged on her hand gently, silently asking her to stop and turn around. Iz stood fixed in one spot facing the building before releasing a breath and turning around. The blue eyed boy smiled still holding her hand.

"Hey Iz, long time no see," he whispered.

"Hello Arthur," Iz replied before his arms enveloped her into a hug.

**A/N: So now that it's finally over could you please review and let me know what you're thinking? Thanks! **


End file.
